The present invention relates to the art of computer systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of cooling and delivering power to a computer system.
High density computer systems are ubiquitous in modern cloud data centers. Servers crowded with various electronic boards may be found in most offices both large and small. The electronic boards and associated power supplies generate heat during operation. Accordingly, servers are typically arranged in special rooms that are designed with numerous environmental control considerations. Environmental controls may range from climate control units, ventilation, raised flooring to enhance air circulation, and/or water cooling. Removing heat from servers and other high density computer systems with high performance cooling equipment enhances performance and reduces maintenance requirements.